


Warmth Between Monsters

by Qu0t13



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Creepy twins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grinding, Grooming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morgan & Custis are 14, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Treavor is 10, Treavor is Innocent, Treavor is Sad, Treavor is Scared, Underage Kissing, Very Underaged, happy holidays, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu0t13/pseuds/Qu0t13
Summary: When Treavor was small, the heater broke.That’s it, that’s all, just a short fict about the twins being weird and Treavor getting caught in the middle.
Relationships: Custis Pendleton/Morgan Pendleton, Custis Pendleton/Morgan Pendleton/Treavor Pendleton, Custis Pendleton/Treavor Pendleton, Morgan Pendleton/Treavor Pendleton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Warmth Between Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Golly this is disgusting.

:::

On Treavor's tenth Yuel, the heater broke.

It was the month of High Colds, and as expected, the temperature was frigid, with record breaking snowfalls and a cold front blowing in from Tyvia, despite the cheer of the hols, it seemed that all of Dunwall was preparing to hunker down and hide for the rest of winter.

And the very thought of being confined to the house for so long had young Treavor feeling rather ill…

Typically, though Treavor now understood that, weather permitting, his father would always call over all of his family and extended family, excluding their mother's family, but including their step-mother's family, for Yuletide celebrations.

Aunts and Uncles, grandfathers and grandmothers, dragging along cousins and second cousins from all across Gristol, and some even from Morley and Tyvia would converge on the Pendleton estate, bathing the home in chatter and overindulgences and laughter and Treavor, being the youngest of the lot, would fade into blissful obscurity for most of the hols while his father, step-mother and brothers would busy themselves with entertaining guests…

With this being the worst winter in decades and the cold front on the way however… No one was willing to come over…

Some cited that the weather was too poor for travel, that the roads were unsafe or the docs frozen. Treavor suspected that his extended family was just using the weather as an excuse not to come, and he couldn't blame them one bit.

Large family gatherings around the hols always tended to end in disaster one way or another, which was why Treavor always strived to remain out of sight and out of mind while guests were over.

The method had worked well over the years… But now?

Now that any and all Yuletide plans were firmly cancelled, all that was left were the five of them, not including the hands, for Yuel.

Not even Wallace would be around for Yuel this year, the thought saddened Treavor greatly, Wallace had always made sure Treavor was remembered for Yuel, even if it was just by him, he would get Treavor a little trinket using whatever pocket money he had and some bread pudding from the kitchens… And it would be just the two of them for a small while and Treavor would ride the fuzzy warm feeling bubbling inside his chest for the rest of the day…

But Wallace had elected to spend his hols with his mother, which Treavor could of course understand… Wallace's mother was a sweet old thing, sickly and halfway into her grave sure, but sweet.

Treavor could more than understand Wallace's desire to spend as much time with his mother as he could… But understanding didn't make it hurt any less…

And what was worse than being alone on the hols… Was suddenly being dragged into all sorts of odd 'family' events…

Family dinners were common enough during the hols, but with everyone all chattering and eating, Treavor was still able to blend into the background. With only the five of them however, Treavor found himself far too close to the limelight for comfort. The first time his father addressed him at the table, Treavor startled terribly, despite the fact that it was an innocent question.

Morgan and Custis of course had a good laugh at his expense. And thereafter, Treavor learned that, with just the five of them in the home for the hols, he couldn't go about as freely as he once had.

Apparently the amount of time he spent cooped up in his room or in the library was strange, despite the fact that every year prior Treavor had done exactly the same things for the exact same amount of time.

He supposed the lack of other guests made him more of a target… And honestly, it was very much ticking him off.

Treavor had been happy to skirt along the edges of his family's attention during the hols, being ignored hurt sure, but it was better than the attention they were lavishing him with now.

Treavor had no idea how to play any of the games his step-mother insisted they play in the evenings. Dice, card and old board games pulled from closets and from beneath beds, games Treavor had never played before, simply because no one noticed his absence the previous years, games Treavor had no interest in learning to play.

Unsurprisingly, Treavor lost every game they played, his father and step-mother tried to show him what to do with fiendish cloying sweetness while the twins mocked him with the sort of viciousness that the adults always seemed to view as playful.

Treavor bared it with well practiced laughs and sheepish smiles as he peered at the clock every few minutes, desperate for the hands to reach a reasonable time for him to excuse himself to bed, citing tiredness as his source for abandoning the evening and not his reluctance to remain around them any longer than necessary…

What was somehow worse however, then the times he was made to endure long hours of faux smiles and tittered laughter with his family…

Was the newfound access his brothers had to him…

Because ever since Treavor had turned ten, the twins had become strange…

Where before, being left to the mercy of Morgan and Custis would have surely left Treavor hurting horribly, bruised and bloodied from their cruel antics…

Now…

Now the twins seemed to seek him out for things other than their usual cruel affections…

Treavor could still feel Morgan's hand on his lower back, guiding him through the halls of the estate, towards the sunroom one afternoon when their step-mother insisted they gather for coffee and carols…

Just before they made it to the door, Morgan's hand slipped lower to give Treavor's rump a squeeze. Treavor made some undignified sound and nearly jumped out of his skin, only just managing to compose himself as Morgan opened the door.

Or the time he was made to sit beside Custis one eve as their father tried to entertain them with memories of his own Yuels with the same stories they had been hearing for years on end…

All the while, and unbeknownst to anyone else, Custis had an arm looped behind Treavor's tiny waist, his hand curled around Treavor's hip, keeping the youngest brother pressed flush to his side, his thumb running along Treavor's side, beneath his shirt…

The twins being weird was nothing new to Treavor, they were twins, which made them weird enough… But this was a new kind of weird, a kind of weird Treavor wasn't sure he could deal with…

Treavor was young yes, ten, nearly, but not quite, eleven, his tutor and, unfortunately, his step-mother had gone over the 'Birds and the Bees' with him already, explaining the barest bones of the idea, but reassuring him that he'd understand more in the future when he was old enough…

His stepmother's lesson had been a little more… In-depth shall we say…

She described her first crush in perhaps far too much detail, acting all shy and bashful as she recounted her first flight of romance to her too young step-son.

She went on about how her heart would flutter at the very thought of him, how he could make her smile with just a passing glance, how he was kind and sweet and made her day seem brighter.

Treavor didn't understand much of what his step-mother told him… Not then, but now… He could, a little…

And it unnerved him…

Because, while his heart certainly did not flutter at the thought of his brothers, and he never once willingly found himself smiling for them… The way his step-mother described the ways her first love used to touch her… Used to wrap his arm around her waist and guide her along. Used to sit so close to her there would be no room between them…

The way she described how he would hold her and kiss her, again with far too much detail, was the exact way Morgan and Custis had begun to treat Treavor...

Treavor could handle the twins being mean… He was used to that… In fact, he could hardly remember a time when the twins weren't mean…

But this kind of weird… Was new, and scary…

And Treavor didn't like it one bit…

Didn't like this one bit…

It was Yuel eve… And come morning, it would be Yuel…

And all of Dunwall was sitting in the dark.

The oncoming cold front had kicked up enough ice and snow to cause problems, the winds alone whistled through the streets loud and fast enough for trees to complain and glass to whine.

Treavor had never been one to be bothered by storms, sure, if there was thunder he'd occasionally jump out of his skin, but honestly, you'd be lying if you claim you never had, so Treavor didn't hold it against himself.

What Treavor couldn't stand however was the cold…

And it was bitterly cold…

The power had gone out in the early hours of the previous morning, meaning that no one had realized the issue until later. Hands were ordered to keep the hearths lit so the pipes wouldn't freeze, but not even several roaring fireplaces could warm all of the estate so by dusk, there was a frigid chill in the halls…

Treavor had retired early that night, this time citing that he was far too cold to do anything, his parents bid him off, but the twins, especially Morgan who had been using Treavor's lap as a pillow that evening, seem disappointed in his departure…

A hand had lit the small fireplace in Treavor's room as he got ready for bed before disappearing with the promise of returning later to stoke the flames.

That was who knows how many hours ago, and the fire was now nothing but embers…

It was late into the eve, possibly well into the early morning and Treavor hadn't caught a wink of sleep… The wind whistled outside his windows, through the streets and the large tree in the back lot, it's branches creaking and groaning with every vicious howl of wind…

And it was bitter cold.

Treavor was curled up on his bed, knees and arms tucked close to his chest, head buried beneath the blankets, but even then, it wasn't enough to fight off the chill of the night.

His jaw was clenched tight, but only because he knew that his teeth would be chattering if he didn't.

What a miserable Yuel this was turning out to be…

Somewhere deep inside the house, a clock chimed twelve, far enough away that, had Treavor been asleep, he never would have heard a thing, but given as he was, unfortunately wide awake, he became acutely aware of how late it was…

Treavor grimaced and popped his head out from the bundle of blankets he had been taking refuge beneath, shuddering as the cold seeped in beneath his chin to claw at his shoulders, not even his warmest pajamas could have protected him from the dreadful chill.

His room was dark, very dark. Save for the smallest futile glow of the dying hearth which cast only a small ring of dimness around itself, all the curtains were drawn, and even if they weren't, Treavor very much doubted the snowstorm would offer him anything…

Treavor was tempted to try and rekindle the fire himself, the hands never made the talk look all that difficult… But in order to do so, it would require Treavor to abandon the tepid warmth of his bed.

Neither idea was pleasant, Treavor certainly didn't want to leave the small warmth he had made for himself in his bed, but he didn't fancy freezing to death either…

Treavor stared at the hearth long and hard, glaring at the dying embers as if that would bring them to life once more, of course he knew they wouldn't, so with a most dejected sigh, Treavor unfurled beneath the blankets and slipped out of bed.

He hissed the moment his feet touched the floor, ice cold wood boards were not what he needed then and there, and neither was the sensation of winter crawling down his shoulders.

Treavor immediately tucked his hands beneath his arms as he made his way to the dying hearth, taking hold of the first long he could find in the dim light and haphazardly tossing it into the pile of dull coals.

Some weak sparks leapt from the bed of ash, but the log remained as it was, a log. No tongues of fire leapt up to greet the new source of fuel, no new light began to flicker, no rewarding warmth was offered.

Treavor took to his knees beside the heath, sheepish and desperate, he grabbed the fire poker and began to nudge a few of the embers around, pressing as many as he could against the new log…

Nothing.

Treavor could feel his lower lip begin to wobble as tears of frustration caused his eyes to itch, he scrubbed at his cheeks with the back of his hands as a wretched sob crawled up his throat.

The coals were nearly extinguished by the time Treavor finally gave up and rose from the frozen floor.

He returned to his bed, fully intending to crawl beneath the warm blankets once again and lay there until morning, but as soon as he lifted the blankets, his heart sank in disappointment.

The bed had gone cold in his absence…

Treavor stood at his bedside for a dejected minute before grabbing his softest blanket and wrapping it over his shoulders like a cloak, it didn't help warm off the chill in the slightest, but it made him feel better as he turned towards his bedroom door.

There was a small linen closet a little ways down the hall from his room, if he was going to spend the rest of the night cold, he was at least going to steal every single blanket he could.

The only issue was that the linen closet was just past the twins' room…

A lot of things in the house seemed to be just past the twins' room…

And there were far too many times when Treavor hadn't been able to make it past those damn doors without getting caught. The twins just almost seemed to always know when someone was out in the hall, and they always knew when it was Treavor to pass their doors…

But… It was the dead of night…

Treavor stole a deep, shuddering breath, feeling the cold settle in his chest, causing him to shiver and wrap his blanket closer as he reached out to grasp the frozen handle, turning the knob as quietly as he could, opening the door just wide enough for him to slip through.

The hallway was somehow colder than his bedroom, and the moment his bare foot landed on the hall flooring, Treavor nearly forfeited his little adventure right then and there.

But, he figured, the damage was already done, he was chilled to the bone, quaking like a leaf, and if he went back to bed now he'd be every inch as cold as he had been, and he very much wanted an extra blanket or two…

So, with chattering teeth and frigid toes, Treavor began to slowly creep his way along the hall, keeping to the opposite side of the bedroom doors as he trudged along, his blanket muffling the pitter patter of his feet.

He counted his steps, it was the only real way he had to navigate the neatly pitch black halls, without an ounce of light the most Treavor had to guide himself was the hand he was shyly trailing along the wall, just waiting for his fingers to dance over the frame of the closet, though he knew he had a ways to go…

Then, something caught his eye… The faintest bar of orange peeking out from beneath the door of Custis' room…

Treavor frowned as a sharp stinging sensation struck his chest… Of course the heir was well looked after, no doubt the hands had made sure Custis' hearth was lit well, and knowing Morgan, he had simply chosen to bunk with Cusis for the night, sharing their warmth while Treavor was left to freeze to death,

The youngest brother scowled at the light for a small while before a thought about as chilled as the hall settled in his mind… Morgan and Custis were both old enough to properly tend to their own hearths…

And looking around, Treavor could plainly see that no other hearth was lit in any room, not even father's…

The hands were doing a sloppy job at warming the estate, and Treavor was willing to bet that more than a few would be fired for Yuel.

That being said, the thought that, perhaps, Morgan and Custis weren't asleep hadn't even occurred to Treavor, but now that it had, he felt rather stupid for not considering it before.

Treavor swallowed thickly, keeping his eyes trailed on the bar of warm light slipping beneath the door as he took another few tentative steps towards his destination.

It was hardy seven steps later that Treavor realized he had lost count of his original number of steps… He knew it only took about forty-seven steps to get from his room to the linen closet, but just outside of his brother's room, around the thirty-five step mark, there was a wonky board that always made an odd creak if stepped on.

Treavor had learned to avoid that step religiously… But now with his count off, he had no idea where that step was… And it wasn't as if he could just go back to his room and start again.

Treavor nibbled at his lower lip and took another tentative step, testing the floorboards with a toe before he stepped, as he neared the twins' room, Treavor held his breath.

His little heart raced in his chest, thumping wildly in his ears as his eyes watched the glow emanating from beneath the door, his would be only warning that he was caught, not that it would do him much good.

If anyone came to the door, it would be much too late for Treavor to do anything…

Treavor released the breath he had been holding into the blanket around his shoulders, muffling his exhale before he stole another as he passed the door leading to his brothers' rooms…

He was close to the linen closet, and, he hoped, imminent danger. No boards had tipped the twins to his activities, and he hadn't heard a thing from their room either, save for a crackle of fire through the door…

And finally, at long last, when Treavor's fingers brushed over the door frame of the linen closet he could have sobbed, he reached out around the darkness for the frigid handle and the second he tried to open the door, the most obnoxiously loud creeeeeeeeeeeak flooded the hallway and had Treavor's heart leaping into his throat.

He froze, the door hardly a hand width open, certainly not wide enough for him to reach through to get anything of substance.

Not that that was what worried Treavor at the moment.

The whine of the door hinges had been loud… And very obvious…

Treavor held his breath again and listened, praying to only hear silence as he began to try and shut the door.

Fuck the blankets, he thought, he'd suffer in the cold over being caught out in the dead of night.

The closet whined again, just as if not somehow louder than when Treavor had first attempted to open the damn thing… Only this time… This time there was another sound to accompany the closet door.

Softer, further away, through the door.

The ruffing of blankets and sheets, the whine of bedsheets, a hiss as feet touched cold floor.

Treavor turned as the door to his brothers' room opened.

There was a pause as the two, oldest and youngest, brothers stared at one another in the silence of the hall, the hearth in Custis' room was indeed lit, and crackling merrily, with the door open, a brilliant, nearly blinding light bathed the hall, not falling onto Treavor directly but he'd be a fool to think that just because he was standing in the dark, Custis wouldn't be able to see him.

The older twin stood in the doorway, the light of the hearth illuminating half his face from where he stood, but Treavor could see enough… And possibly far too much.

Custis, for whatever reason was in a bathrobe, the kind Treavor only wore after a bath or shower and never out of his room. From what Treavor could see, the bathrobe may have been the only thing his brother was wearing… Though the thing did fall to Custis' calves, so he could have something on underneath, though Treavor doubted that...

Custis wasn't exactly angry, he had been upon first opening the door, but once he had seen Treavor, the anger melted away, replaced by confusion and something between concern and… Excitement…

After an uncomfortably long pause of the two brothers simply staring at one another, Custis' shoulders rose and fell as he sighed.

In the fire light, Treavor could see his brother's breath fog in the cold air…

"What on earth do you think you're doing Treavor?" Custis whispered as he moved to lean a shoulder against the door frame.

Treavor swallowed thickly as he tried to wrap the blanket closer to himself, as if the flimsy material could somehow protect him.

"I-I-" Treavor could feel his cheeks warm as he attempted to stutter through his chattering teeth, he clenched his jaw to still the tremble in his jaw before trying again.

"It's cold… I just wanted to grab some more blankets is all…" He replied quietly, his voice sounding a little funny through his teeth, but clear enough to be understood.

Custis rose a single brow and Treavor suddenly found the floor much more interesting.

"D-did… Did I wake you?" Treavor found himself asking in a small voice as he shifted away from the linen closet, returning his hands to his chest to try and warm them.

"No…" Custis replied, his voice suddenly closer as he began to make his way over towards the youngest brother, Treavor's breath caught in his throat as a hand settled at his shoulder.

The closet door creaked open, just as horribly loud as when Treavor had first tried. Initially, Treavor thought the Custis was going to maybe shove him in and lock him away inside the closet until morning, it wouldn't be the first time the twins would have pulled such a nasty trick, but it had been a year or so since their last attempt.

Instead, Custis gently shoved Treavor to the side so he could step into the small closet and, peering past his brother, Treavor grimaced… All the blankets were on the top shelf… Far out of his reach, but just within Custis'

The oldest brother huffed as he tugged down every blanket he could find, shoving a few of the heavier winter comforters into Treavor's arms as he took the rest.

Without a word, Custis passed by Treavor, none-too gently kicking the closet door behind him before he began to make his way back to his own room.

"T-thank you…" Treavor mumbled quietly as he prayed that would be it, that Custis would go retreat back to his own bed and leave Treavor be.

The older brother merely glanced over his shoulder as he opened the door of his room again, the hallway once again illuminated by the cozy warm glow of the hearth…

Custis silently jerked his head towards the direction of his room, his arms full of the warmest winter blankets from the closet…

Treavor's eyes flickered past Custis for a brief moment, down the darkened hall, back towards his own, cold, cold, cold room…

"Treavor…" The older twin drawled slowly, in the same tone he always used whenever he was contemplating punishing Treavor for something he hadn't even done…

It was a bad tone reserved for when the twins were thinking bad ideas…

Treavor sniffled, feeling his lungs tighten as the urge to cry began to well in his chest, he took small, reluctant steps towards his older brother, not looking up at Custis as he slowly walked into the twins' room…

The hearth was lit, bathing half the room in a warm glow which Treavor could already feel across his cheeks as the door closed behind him.

Treavor was uncomfortably familiar with his brothers' room… When he was younger, the twins' room was like something out of his nightmares, where dark beasts lurked, with gleaming teeth and sharp claws.

Treavor had been dragged into their room more than once, only being set free with tears running down his cheeks and some new bruises to hide…

Those times were rare however, the twins usually prefered to just snag him in the halls and torment him in the quiet corners of the home rather than make a proper mess of their rooms.

Within the past year though… Treavor had been dragged or coaxed or ordered into his brothers' rooms no less than once or twice a month… And each time he left with scarlet cheeks and the heavy weight of shame at the bottom of his stomach...

Custis made his way to the untidy bed, the blankets on one side tugged down where Custis had evidently gotten up from, leaving the other half of the bed undisturbed save for a suspicious lump beneath the blankets…

The older twin dumped the load of blankets he was carrying onto the lump in the bed, the lump which groaned irritably, revealing itself to be Morgan, who then mumbled something unintelligent as he rolled onto his back to lazily swat at Custis.

Custis merely huffed and took it upon himself to try and spread the extra blankets over the bed and his twin, all the while, Treavor watched just shy of the closed door… Contemplating how far he could get it he tried to run…

He figured he could maybe make it twenty paces if he could slip out without Custis noticing, but not back to his room before his brother caught up to him… In any situation…

"Treavor." Custis whispered again, softer this time, as he beckoned the youngest brother over with a finger.

Treavor didn't bother trying to waste Custis' time again, he was in his brothers' domain, meaning that all he could truly do was try to avoid pissing them off…

Their new weirdness led to more… Uncomfortable situations than painful ones these days… Treavor hated it all the same, but at least they no longer seemed all that interested in seeing him bloody and broken…

The blankets in Treavor's arms were taken and set as they were at the edge of the bed before Custis hoisted Treavor up and set him down on top of the lump that was Morgan.

Treavor squeaked and Morgan groaned, Treavor slipped off of Morgan's stomach further onto the bed so his legs remained sprawled out over Morgan as his older brother sat up.

"The hell are you doin?" The younger twin whined as he turned to face his other half, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned. Custis merely tilted his chin towards Treavor, who had yet to move from his awkward seating atop the bed and Morgan.

"What did I miss?" Morgan asked dully once he had taken the time to recognize who was halfway in his lap.

Treavor flinched as a gentle hand settled at his knee, another curling around his lower back as Morgan ran a hand along his thigh to his hip, gentle and slow, soothing as Morgan took hold of his waist.

"Apparently, Treavor was cold enough to try and fetch himself a few extra blankets." Custis replied simply as he turned away from the bed to stoke the hearth, tossing another log into the flames as Morgan maneuvered Treavor to his side.

"Poor thing…" The younger twin crooned as he tugged the blankets Treavor was seated on back far enough to offer Treavor a place beneath them, Treavor kept his eyes firmly trained elsewhere as he allowed Morgan to swaddle him beneath the literal mountain of toasty layers…

Treavor couldn't help but sigh as the warmth beneath the blankets began to leech into his frozen feet, he hadn't even realized how painfully cold he had become while wandering the halls, but in the warmth of his brothers' bed, Treavor was surprised he hadn't come down with frostbite.

The brief moment of warmed bliss was abruptly shattered as Morgan reached over to snatch his trembling fingers in his hands.

"Dear Abbey Treavor." The younger twin cursed softly, his brow furrowing as he looked between the small hands in his own and Treavor's face, "Your hands are freezing."

The youngest twin clasped the smallest brother's hands in his own, keeping the nearly frozen fingers between his warm palms as Treavor shuddered. The closeness between them suddenly suffocating.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Treavor stammered sheepishly as he tried and failed to pull his hands away, Morgan held him firm though, offering Treavor the same roused brow Custis had in the hallway.

Treavor promptly looked away to hide his grimace.

The younger twin merely sighed as he raised his, and Treavor's, hands to his lips, blowing warm breath between his palms and over Treavor's frigid fingers, it helped warm his hands some, but the discomfort it created in Treavor's chest nearly made it unworth it...

"Have you slept at all?" Morgan asked gently after a few moments of him trying to warm Treavor's hands. Treavor shook his head slowly, still keeping his eyes averted, he knew better than to lie to the twins, they could sniff out a fib faster than a bloodhound could a corpse.

"Too cold?" Morgan guessed, and again, Treavor nodded, sheepishly this time… He knew it was childish to complain of such things, he was ten, soon to be eleven, far too old to whine about it being too cold.

Morgan shifted atop the bed, leaning closer to his younger brother, keeping Treavor's hands in his own so Treavor couldn't move away as he pressed his cheek to the youngest's brother's temple, his lips just grazing the edge of Treavor's ear.

"You're cold all over baby brother." Morgan tutted softly as he released Treavor's hands, grabbing the edges of the many blankets atop the bed before he slumped down onto his side, slipping beneath the blankets, though he remained propped up on his one elbow, looping his now free hand over Treavor's waist to try and pull him down.

"C'mon." Morgan whispered softly against Treavor's neck, his older brother's breath warm as his hand slipped just beneath the hem of Treavor's nightshirt…

"Come to bed…"

A sob caught at the back of Treavor's throat as Morgan tugged him down slightly, coaxing Treavor further beneath the thick layers of blankets, down into the warm, weighted cocoon the twins had made…

"Just lay down Treavor." Morgan crooned as he rolled Treavor onto his side to face him, a thumb brushed away a tear which had only just begun to run down Treavor's cheek.

"You're so cold baby brother." Morgan murmured quietly as another blanket was added to the mountain, Treavor could feel just how heavy all the blankets atop him were, pressing him down into the mattress, if not for Morgan who was broader than Treavor, stronger than Treavor, the youngest brother could have very well been crushed beneath the layers of warmth.

An arm curled around Treavor's waist, tightening, pulling him closer to his brother until they were pressed flush together. Morgan seemed to radiate heat, which bled through Treavor's pajamas and into his skin…

It was nice, if unwelcomed…

The weight of another blanket settles over them, this time, over their heads, darkening Treavor's already limited view before the bed dipped behind him.

The sound of loose fabric shifting and falling is muffled by the numerous blankets surrounding Treavor, as well as the gentle sound of Morgan's breathing ruffling his hair.

Treavor turned his head as the weight of the blankets shifted again, allowing Custis to settle down into the cocoon alongside his brothers, a broad chest and soft stomach pressed against Treavor's backside, curling against him until not even a slip of paper could pass between them before Custis pressed an abrupt but soft kiss to Treavor's forehead.

Some strange sound wormed its way through Treavor's lips, confusion and unease settled in his chest as, without thinking, Treavor tried to shy his way forward, away from the body curled around him and, unfortunately, into the body before him.

The twins chuckled softly as Custis once again followed Treavor, pressing close once again, fully sandwiching the youngest brother between them, cozy warm and immobile.

Warm breath fell against the nape of Treavor's neck before lips settled against his skin, the kiss was warm, distracting, just as they always were.

Treavor whimpered quietly as arms slithered around him from behind, slipping beneath his waist, curling over his hip, a hand slipped between himself and Morgan to stroke over his stomach slowly, running over his pajamas, ruffling the soft fabric as fingers threatened the buttons of his nightshirt.

Another hand, Morgan's hand, settled at his thigh, separated from his skin by the same, suddenly too thin, material of his nightshirt as he pet Treavor's leg, his hand inching closer and closer to the youngest brother's hip.

Treavor squirmed helplessly when Morgan's hand squeezed his rump through his pajama bottoms, he bit his tongue to strangle the undignified mewl which sat at the back of his throat.

Then the mewl became a half choked sob of distress when Custis began unbuttoning the front of his nightshirt.

"You're alright…" The older twin murmured softly against the nape of Treavor's neck as he slipped his hand beneath the hem of the youngest brother's nightshirt, feeling the soft skin quiver beneath his palm as he set about petting Treavor's tummy.

Morgan's hand had likewise crawled beneath Treavor's shirt to run along his sides, fingers curling over to stroke the edge of Treavor's back as well.

Treavor found himself trembling between his brothers despite how warm he was. There was warmth before him and behind him and above him, he was cocooned in warmth… And he'd give anything to return to his freezing bed.

He tried shoving the hands on his skin away, grappling with wrists his small hands couldn't yet wrap all the way around as hot tears burned at the corners of his eyes.

Treavor hiccupped a soft sob as Custis began unbuttoning the rest of his nightshirt, his older brother pressed flush against his backside, curled around him snugly, while Morgan lay just before him, no longer pressed impossibly close so he could run his greedy hands over every inch of Treavor's stomach, his fingers riding higher with every button Custis undid.

Treavor struggled, he always struggled, more out of confusion than anything, he was too young to understand the implications behind his brothers' touches so he couldn't be afraid of them in that regard.

The most he knew was that his brothers' touches were weird…

That his brothers' touches made him feel weird…

Warm and tingly… There was a storm brewing in Treavor's belly, a storm made of fire and lightning which danced along his spine and bubbled in his tummy.

The thumb stroking the base of Treavor's rib cage had the youngest brother's cheeks warming and heart fluttering for reasons he knew not. But he wished it would stop.

Once Custis had slipped the last button of Treavor's nightshirt free, the lips to settle at his collar had the youngest brother softly keening between the twins.

Morgan tugged at Treavor's nightshirt roughly, sliding the material from the youngest brother's shoulders and down his arms, further exposing Treavor's softness to Custis' wandering lips.

Once Treavor's nightshirt was pooled around his forearms, pinning one arm to the bed, Morgan's hands returned to Treavor's front. Running his fingers wherever he pleased, blindly tracing random nothings over Treavor's chest and stomach as he kissed Treavor's cheeks and face over and over.

Treavor vehemently looked anywhere but his brother's eyes, despite the fact that there, nestled between the twins and there was little else to look… He made due, looking down at the pillow, turning his head to look up, all the while, Treavor refused to close his eyes.

He bit his lower lip and trembled, his head tilted towards the ceiling, hidden by a heavy quilt which he was glaring at with watery eyes as fingers roamed over his chest and stomach, squeezing his softness gently as Morgan's lips nibbled at his throat, sending little jolts of electricity dancing down his bones.

Treavor's breath began to fall from his lips in heavy pants as they always tended to do during his strange times with his brothers. He knew his cheeks were warm, but he couldn't tell if it was due to the shame weighing heavily in his chest… Or the bubbling warmth in his belly and the lightning beneath his skin.

Then Custis shifted behind Treavor, and the rosy glow of his cheeks burned scarlet as the older twin's hands settled at his waist, holding him in place as Custis very purposefully rolled his hips against Treavor's bottom.

Treavor knew what set men and boys apart from women and girls, he was old enough to know that. So he knew exactly what was pressing, or rather, what Custis was pressing against his backside.

But for the life of him, Treavor couldn't fathom why, so, logically, he squealed out a high pitched.

"What the Fu-"

Morgan's hand snapped up to clamp over Treavor's mouth faster than a viper before he could finish his sentence. Custis' breath fell against his shoulder in a tight chuckle of sorts before his mouth began to wander back towards his neck.

His hips still rocking against Treavor as he meandered his way across Treavor's shoulder.

"Now where on earth did you learn something so vulgar baby brother~?" The younger twin crooned quietly, eyes wide in surprise, but gleaming with mirth and amusement as he turned Treavor's head to face him, taking sick glee in the ways his younger brother squirmed and whimpered into his palm.

Custis' hands bit into Treavor's thigh to hold him still when Treavor began to writhe between them, Morgan's hand muffled his warbled cries and Custis was quick to tangle their legs together after Treavor tried to timidly kick the body behind him in panic.

Treavor sobbed and whimpered in distress, trying to curl in on himself, eyes clenched shut as he prepared himself for whatever chastisement Custis saw fit for his small act of rebellion.

Instead of a bruising palm or cutting words and threats, Custis nipped at Treavor's shoulder, his teeth sliding over skin not quite painfully, but Treavor could viscerally imagine the pain of the bite.

He went stock still between his brothers, save for the fluttering of his chest as he drew quick, panicked breaths.

"We should wash your mouth out with soap for that." Morgan scolded softly, his voice light and playful, but Treavor knew that there was a genuine threat beneath his tone.

Treavor whimpered against his brother's hand, originally because he knew his brothers would use their disgusting lavender hand soap which he hated more than anything (Excluding them), and secondly because Custis' lips settled against the rim of his ear, and with them, words.

"Shouldn't even be causing such a fuss in the first place." The older twin breathed, his voice strained as he pressed himself closer to Treavor's rear.

"Not even hurting you baby brother." He murmured slowly, bringing his hands to Treavor's hips, guiding the youngest brother to grind back against him.

Treavor made some strangled sound into Morgan's palm, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to writhe away from the warmth behind him.

In retaliation, Custis' teeth latched onto Treavor's earlobe, biting down harder with every attempt Treavor made to get away until the youngest brother finally cried out in genuine pain as Custis tugged on his well bitten ear, the combination of teeth and the tug was enough to have Treavor relent his struggling with a shuddering sob.

Morgan tsked at his twin before leaning close to kiss the youngest brother's aching ear as Treavor sniffled beneath his chin.

"You're alright…" Morgan murmured softly, lips warm and soft as he murmured against Treavor's injured ear.

"Just relax baby brother…"

Treavor sobbed pitifully as he tried to free his unpinned arm, his breathing growing erratic and short as he struggled, tears dampening his face at off angles.

Morgan cooed something sweet as he took hold of Treavor's flailing arm with one hand, using his other to gently grab his baby brother's chin, tilting Treavor's head up to face him.

The soft kiss Morgan pressed to the corner of his mouth had Treavor stilling like a startled rabbit, save for the steady, unintentional rocking of his body as Custis continued to grind against him…

"It's alright Treavor…" Morgan murmured softly.

"We're not hurting you are we?" He mused lightly.

Treavor's lower lip trembled as he blinked up at his older brother, sniffing loudly through a tremble as a stiff something between Custis' thighs began to probe at his backside.

"Y-you j-just did…" The youngest brother whimpered timidly.

Morgan pouted playfully for a moment before a wry grin settled at his lips.

"And who's fault was that~?" The younger twin purred, "Who was being a little strugglebug? Hm~?"

Treavor wisely kept his mouth shut, looking away from Morgan before his eyes clenched shut again, another mewled whimper slithering up his throat as Custis adjusted his hips yet again to grind between the softness of Treavor's buttox.

"S-stop it…" Treavor whispered breathlessly as he again attempted to draw his knees to his chest when Custis' thumbs hooked over the rim of his pajama bottoms.

"Stop… Stop, stop, stop…" He sobbed over and over as he pressed his thighs together as tightly as his small body could.

"S-stop it Custis!" Treavor cried as he turned his head to look at his oldest brother, his tears warm against his cheeks as he met the older twin's eyes.

"It's Yuel baby brother…" Custis crooned softly, leaning up slightly to brush his words just against Treavor's cheek as he began to painstakingly tug Treavor's pajama bottoms, undergarments and all, down soft, trembling thighs.

"You heard the clock strike midnight didn't you…" Custis whispered softly, his lips and breath brushing over Treavor's face as he spoke.

"It's Yuel… And I want my present now."

Treavor's breath caught in his throat as Custis pulled his pants down just far enough to expose Treavor's nether region. The scarlet hue of embarrassment and confused delight morphed into an aching shame as Custis reached around his hip to press two fingers between his clamped thighs, dangerously close to Treavor's cocklette.

Custis' fingers stuck to Treavor's thighs, unable to progress, but it hurt as bad as the times Treavor would tear his arm off from the leather seating of the family coach during the summer.

For a brief, desperate moment, Treavor looked to Morgan, silently pleading to his brother with big teary eyes to do something, do anything.

Treavor was young and afraid, young and confused, but even then he knew something was very wrong with his situation.

Instead, Morgan smiled and gently kissed Treavor's cheek as he nudged Treavor's thighs apart with a knee.

Treavor sobbed, and shook his head, doing his best to glower at Morgan through his tears, the younger twin merely grinned before rolling onto his back, tugging the blankets some to reach out to the bedside table.

He returned with a vial of… Something.

Treavor recalled his brothers' last birthday party, how there was a point when everyone nearly split their sides laughing over a present Montgomery Shaw had gotten them.

Treavor wasn't allowed in on the joke, his father said that he was far too young for such humor yet, but the twins were quite red in the face for the rest of the night.

"What are you doing?" Treavor asked smally, watching as Morgan turned the vial over in his hand, thumbing the cap before letting the clear scentless something pour onto his palm.

"Don't worry about it Treavor…" Custis hummed from behind as his hand groped at the inside of Treavor's thigh, running his thumb and fingers over every inch of skin he could reach.

Treavor whimpered as Morgan's hand joined Custis' between his thighs, only his hand was slick with what Treavor could only assume to be some sort of oil.

Treavor choked on a startled squawk as Morgan ran the heel of his thumb along the space between his rump and member, the twins chuckled as Treavor attempted to squirm away from the touch, his cheeks burning in humiliation as a soft whimper passed between his teeth.

When Morgan finally pulled his hand away, he slipped his knee from between Treavor's legs too, and with how fast Treavor slammed his thighs closed you could hear his knees knocking together.

He swallowed the small hiss of pain before an appalled grimace settled across his features… The inside of his thighs were slick and slimy with whatever oil Morgan had slathered there.

Treavor turned to glare at Morgan, only to flinch as Custis' hand returned to his slick thighs. This time, his fingers easily slipped between Treavor's legs, without hassle or pain.

"Good?" Morgan asked slyly as he looked down at Treavor's dismayed expression.

"Perfect." Custis purred as he shifted behind Treavor again, backing off a small ways, his hips leaving Treavor's backside, his one arm slipping from around Treavor's hip, only to be replaced by Morgan's.

Treavor whimpered and shook his head, trembling like a leaf as he tried to press his thighs together as tightly as he could, hoping it would be enough to ward off his brothers.

He babbled some soft, desperate and breathless words, pleading for his brother to stop as tears began to dampen the pillow beneath his cheek. Morgan merely grinned down at him, nosing at his cheek sweetly before he pressed a vile kiss to the edge of Treavor's mouth.

Treavor's jaw fell slack as a wretched, choking, horrified sound escaped his throat as something slipped between his slick thighs. The arms hold him still prevented him from moving all that much, so he wasn't able to struggle, and no matter how tightly he tried to close his thighs, he couldn't stop Custis from so, so, so very close against him.

Custis groaned softly against the back of Treavor's head as his hips pressed flush to Treavor's backside once again, he was bare, just like Morgan, and Treavor didn't need to be told what was pressed between his thighs.

"W-what are you-"

Morgan hummed gently as he gripped Treavor's chin again, turning his head to kiss him…

This wasn't the first time the twins had kissed him, on the mouth at least, kissing him had become the twins' favorite thing to do these last few months.

It was uncomfortable and strange, it made Treavor feel strange.

Treavor didn't respond to Morgan's kisses, didn't make a single move to press back against his brother's lips, if anything, Treavor grit his teeth and pursed his lips, Morgan merely smiled into the next kiss he pressed to Treavor's cheek.

And then Custis began rocking his hips against his baby brother.

Treavor gasped, his mouth falling open as Custis' prick began gently sliding between his quivering thighs, the twins were older than he, four years older, but already so different.

Custis' cock moved between his thighs smoothly, unperturbed by how tightly Treavor clamped down around him. With his prick snuggly pressed between Treavor's thighs, Custis returned his hands to Treavor's waist to keep his baby brother from squirming.

"S-st-stop!" Treavor babbled against Morgan's insistent lips in another quailing sob. "St-stop, please, please stop."

"Just relax…" Custis panted quietly, his breath jumping in time with his hips as he continued gently rutting against Treavor.

"Just… Just relax." He repeated, this time accompanying his words with a firm kiss to Treavor's shoulder.

"We- we're not hurting you." He murmured softly, pressing each word to Treavor's skin as his arms tightened around Treavor's middle, causing Treavor to slip further down the bed until Custis was able to tuck his head beneath his chin.

Treavor merely sobbed louder, trembling between his brothers as if he were in the throes of a fever as his new position allowed Custis' prick to grind perfectly between his thighs and against his own petite member.

The sensation was bizarre, horribly humiliating but hauntingly weird in the worst sort of ways. The sensation of a cock sliding against his own delicate bits had Treavor squirming and whimpering as sparks of pleasure began crawling up his spine.

Treavor shivered between his brothers, sobbing freely as his tears fell sideways along his face, the hold Morgan had on his jaw held his head firmly in place, preventing him from turning to bury his face against the pillows to sob freely as he so desperately wanted to.

"It's alright…" Morgan soothed gently, his lips just brushing against Treavor's as he sobbed, Morgan smiled against the edge of Treavor's mouth before he began to lean upwards, his mouth caressed his baby brother's cheek as he made his way towards Treavor's ear, whispering sweet praises to the trembling body before him as he went.

"I know it's scary baby brother, but really, it's alright…" Morgan assured him sweetly, as if he had any idea what Treavor was feeling then and there.

"You're being a very good boy for us Treavor…" Morgan cooed as his hand slipped from Treavor's jaw, trailing along his neck and shoulder to soothe along Treavor's untrapped arm as a smile was pressed to his temple, "Crying aside, of course."

Treavor grimaced and turned his head away, tucking his face into the damp pillow beneath his cheek to hide from his brothers.

"Oh come now baby brother." Morgan purred sweetly as he bowed his head to run his words and lips along Treavor's supple throat.

"We're not hurting you silly."

Treavor whimpered and shook his head against the pillow… The twins may not have been twisting his arm behind his back or threatening him with a letter opener…

This may not have hurt in the traditional sense, but every press of Custis' prick between his things had Treavor quivering from the strange sensation bubbling in his tummy.

"It's weird." Treavor babbled into the pillow between a choked sob and a drawn our groan of indignation and shame.

"Weird baby brother?" Morgan chuckled lightly just against Treavor's ear, Treavor merely shied away with a whimper.

"Oh… I know what's wrong~" Morgan purred as his hand slipped from Treavor's arm, trailing along his side to his hip and then down…

Treavor jolted and squealed as Morgan's fingers slipped between his thighs as well, supporting his twin's prick to grind perfectly against Treavor's stones and cocklette.

Treavor wailed as the passive, tingly sensation became a lightning storm dancing along his spine. His thighs trembled, his back arched, Custis grunted as Treavor's 'free' arm swatted at him in panic, the older twin huffed and quickly readjusted his hold on Treavor's middle, snagging his baby brother's arm beneath his own, pinning it to Treavor's side.

"Can you feel Custis, Treavor?" Morgan asked slyly, his breath and words falling warmly against the rim of Treavor's still aching ear, and Treavor could hear the smug smile in his brother's voice as another tremor rode up his spine.

"You're making him feel so good baby brother..." Morgan whispered softly. Treavor merely shook his head and sobbed, his hand tangled in the sleeve of the nightshirt in a white knuckled grip as shame burned along his spine.

Custis groaned softly behind him, squeezing him tighter as his hips began to stutter against the back of Treavor's thighs, the cock grinding against him moving faster, rougher as another kind of wetness began to smear between his thighs.

"I think… You're going to be our favorite Yuel gift this year baby brother~" Morgan hummed softly as he leaned close to kiss Treavor's throat again, grinning all the while.

Treavor could only lay there between his brothers. His heart thundering away within his chest as he trembled and cried into the pillow beneath him.

He felt all sorts of strange. Humiliation and shame burned at his cheeks and in his lungs, while, at the same time, a bubbling warmth churned in his belly.

There was a mounting pressure building within him, and with every roll of Custis' hip, Treavor could feel himself drawing closer and closer to that dangerous edge.

He babbled quietly into the pillow, his own words muffled by his choked sobs and breathless mewls as he begged his brothers to stop.

His words went unheeded at first, the twins merrily carrying out their torture, and if anything, Custis only seemed to press himself faster and harder against Treavor, his breath falling heaving over Treavor's head as he panted.

"Just a bit more baby brother." Morgan crooned heatedly against Treavor's shoulder.

"Just a bit more… Then we can take care of you." Morgan breathed.

A bit more turned out to be not long at all as, shortly after Morgan whispered that sinister little phrase to Treavor, Custis cursed, his hips jerking feverishly against Treavor's backside, holding Treavor as tightly as he could before he ceased his frenzied rocking, slipping one arm from around Treavor's middle to slip between their bodies.

Treavor shuddered and mewled, his squeal of surprise and humiliation muffled by the pillow he had taken refuge against as something wet and uncomfortably warm splattered and smeared against the inside of his thighs.

Morgan grinned against Treavor's throat as his twin groaned contentment, all but slumping against Treavor as a long, deep sigh passed his lips.

"There we go baby brother~ Was that so bad?" Morgan purred as he leaned down once more to kiss Treavor's shoulder before raising himself up on an elbow to kiss his other half.

Custis huffed through his nose as he forced himself from his comfortable position to return his twin's affection, reaching out blindly to return his hand to Morgan's cock.

Their lips curled into matching smiles, Morgan's more playful, Custis' tired but adoring as he stroked Morgan's length.

All the while, Treavor lay between them, deathly still and as silent as a stillborne.

Treavor couldn't bring himself to move… Too afraid of returning his brothers' attention to himself… He could hear them above him, feel them around him, Custis was no longer pressed between his thighs, but the older twin was still behind him…

Morgan moaned something soft and pleased, but the sound was muffled, overlaid by Custis' chuckle before the only sound to permeate the room was the crackle of the hearth and the twins' breathing…

Then a hand reached between Treavor's thighs.

He squirmed, his sobbing beginning anew as Custis smeared something warm and wet over his small member, spreading the… Whatever it was, wherever he could reach before lazily looping a few fingers around Treavor's smallness.

Morgan's hand returned to Treavor's head, his fingers tangling in Treavor's hair, forcing Treavor from his hiding place with a grin.

Treavor clenched his eyes shut in a tight grimace as he openly wept between his brothers.

Custis touched him gently, his fingers slick with the same warmth smearing between Treavor's thighs, running along his small length slowly, drawing pitiful mewl after babbled cry from Treavor's throat.

"Does that feel nice baby brother?" Morgan asked just against Treavor's cheek.

Treavor retort, however pathetic it was to be, was cut off by a shaky, breathless moan which slithered from his throat, coaxing his jaws apart with the trembling sound.

"I think he likes that." Morgan purred softly before he pressed his lips over Treavor's small ones and lapped his way into his baby brother's mouth, adjusting the hold he had on Treavor's face to prevent the young boy from biting him.

"Does he now?" Custis mused slowly, his voice a deep rumble against the top of Treavor's head.

Morgan hummed affirmingly in reply as he devoured the whimper rolling across Treavor's tongue as Custis's finger teased the head of the member.

Treavor squirmed and writhed, squealing and sobbing into Morgan's mouth as his body began to twist and arch on the bed, seemingly moving on it's own accord as the bubbling heat inside his belly began to slip downward.

He choked something against Morgan's tongue as he tried to shake his head to free himself from his brothers' grasps, his thighs trembling, his toes curling.

Morgan pulled away from the not quite kiss just in time for a quailing gasp to slip down Treavor's throat.

Morgan watched as Treavor's whole body seemed to sing. His back arched in a beautiful curl, his thighs and shoulders trembled, his eyes rolled well back into his skull as his jaw fell slack.

Custis cooed some soft nothings into Treavor's hair as he eased the youngest brother through the dry orgasm, fondling Treavor until he fell limp and lifeless between them, mere inches from unconsciousness.

Custis sighed and leaned close, kissing Treavor's temple as he grabbed the hem of Treavor's pajama bottom, pulling them up to hide the lovely mess that was their baby brother's thighs.

Another kiss was pressed to his temple as the older twin worked the rest of Treavor's nightshirt off, leaving Treavor half naked and bitterly vulnerable before the twins once again curled around him.

Morgan tucked Treavor's head beneath his chin after pressing a final, gentle kiss to his forehead, looping an arm around Treavor's hip as he settled down. Likewise, Custis returned to his rightful place against Treavor's back, curling against the youngest brother snugly, satiated and content.

The twins fell asleep easily, breathing a drowsy, 'Happy Yule Treavor' before they dozed off…

Had Treavor not been so exhausted… He would have spent the rest of the night wide awake and mortified, his underwear and pajama bottoms sticky and warm against his skin, silently sobbing between his two brothers…

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wallet Crisis.


End file.
